The Voices in my head
by NeverlandLostQueen
Summary: what happened to Kate after the blood well and santa sangre
1. Chapter 1

Pain ripped through me as the bullet did the same. The sharpness of the pain causes me to stop my advance on the blood well. A second bullet pierced me but I barely feel it as I fall down to the ground. I could hear Richie and Scott yelling out to me. I'm turned over by Scott but the movement just causes more pain. Scott looked at me, scared, he was crying. It was hurting to breathe, every gasp of air burned my lungs. I could hear Scott calling out for help, but I could only feel pain. Then I heard Richie.

"You need to put pressure on the wound, Scott."

"How! It went through!" everything was starting to become hazy but I shook it off.

"Then you're gonna have to turn here

." No. I don't want that. The pain was still there but I couldn't feel as much of it as I did before.

"I just you were right…" I begin to talk even though it felt like my lungs were burning.

"Don't talk. Just hang on, okay?" Scott pleaded.

"You know, I really thought I could help you."

"You can. You did." He tried to convince me. It was a lie.

"Why did I ever believe that?" I laugh.

"Don't let her die, Scott. She's not even supposed to be here." it was Richie. I got mad.

"I am supposed to be here. I'm supposed to save Scott. But I guess I got in the way of your plans to be the boss. You selfish bastard!" I let all my anger out on him. I could see he was being held back but the must of let him go because he appeared at my side.

"You gotta give her your venom, Scott. Do it." Richie told Scott. It was getting harder to to keep my eyes open.

"She doesn't want that."

"You do it, or I will." Scott began to lean towards me but I stopped him with my last ounce of strength but lifting my arms and lightly push him away. I have to do this.

"Look at you. So blinded by your own greed, and now you wanna save me? You're weak. You're both so weak. I gave you everything. I gave you all the love that I could possibly give. And for what?" I was speaking to them both. I had to push them away with my words. Or they would turn me.

"Kate, don't do this." of course it was Richie. No, Richard.

"There's no more love left, Richard. I hope you burn in hell." that was it, all my strength was gone. I couldn't hold back the darkness that wanted to consume me. There was nothing, just pitch black. No light came for me. Heaven didn't want me. Not now. Not after I killed that drifter. That innocent. If this was all there is, darkness. Then this must be my punishment. I was in the darkness drifting, accepting my fate. But I was pulled back. My eyes opened. I was alive. But something was wrong. I felt wrong.

" _Amaru. Xibalba. Amaru. Souls. Death. Xibalba. Blood. Amaru. Queen. Amaru. Culebras. Amaru. Power. Amaru. Xibalba. Blood. Power. Xibalba. Death. Souls. Amaru."_ Voices filled my head. One voice. Speaking at once, over and over. I got of the ground. I had to get away. The voices continued in my head, growing louder and louder, screaming. I was walking, I felt no pain. I look down. Blood, blood on my shirt. I lift it up. No wounds. No shots. I walk, and walk, and walk. I walk until there's only sand everywhere I look. The voice still screaming.

" _AMARU! AMARU! AMARU! AMARU!"_ l let a scream echo in the desert. It became too much. I collapse. Visions, images, they flash before my eyes. A red sky, red sand, red desert, a river of blood, monsters, demons, pain, and a throne. Someone touches me. I open my eyes and lunge. I claw, bite, scream, everything I can. I try to tell them, I try to tell them Amaru, but only screams escape my mouth. I'm grabbed from behind and thrown in a van. I throw what I can, try to reach them in the front. The voice begins again. Screaming. The van stops, they grab me, feed me pills (mood stabilizers and anti-psychotics). I stop, the voice stops. I'm picked up and carried into a building, a room, placed on the bed. They leave. The voice screams. I have to tell them. The voice wants to tell them.

" _Tell them! Tell them! Amaru! Amaru! Tell them! AMARU!"_ I have to tell them. I jump off the bed, bite my wrist, let the blood drip to the floor, raise my wrist, write 'AMARU' on the wall. I told them. The voice continues to scream in my head. Then I'm grabbed again. No. No. I scream. I try to break free. I'm held to the bed. I'm stuck with a needle. The voice stops. I stop. My eyes close. I told them. They know. AMARU.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics are Amaru

I wake up in a chair, my wrists are tied to the a arms of the chair. Even though I was awake, I felt like I was watching from the back seat. I couldn't control my word, my actions. Someone was with me. Amaru.

"Amaru...wanna talk about that?" I was a male voice. I stayed quiet. My body was slowly moving on it's own. Amaru.

"I googled it. It means… Serpent or dragon. South American folklore. Right? Is that your name? Tell me about your time in the desert."

" _It's done."_ I couldn't move. Amaru had control of me. I could hear, see, feel but I couldn't move.

"I-l can't hear you. What's that?" Amaru looks up. It's a man with white hair.

" _Today is my awakening."_

"That's what this was? Tell me, what exactly awoke?" the man asks. Amaru looks down. His was wearing a cross. He's a catholic. Amaru looked at our hand. I don't know how but I knew what she was going to do.

" _Can we pray?"_ our voices combined.

"Excuse me?"

" _That is what you people do, isn't it? Pray?"_ Amaru was mocking me as she tried to get his hands.

"Why don't you tell me what you wanna pray about instead?" Amaru opened our hands, palms up.

" _Please? It would make me feel so much better."_

"I'm sorry. I'd be unprofessional." Amaru was mad now. I could feel her anger.

" _But I wanna pray. I wanna pray. I wanna pray. I...want...to...pray...right...now!"_ Amaru screamed as she pulled on the restraints. The man called out for help and grabbed our hands to calm us down. But Amaru got what she wanted. She began to absorb his soul. She gained enough strength to break out of the restraints and she took the rest of his soul. A man runs in and she takes his soul. I could feel her getting stronger. Another comes in.

"What the literal fuck?" he was a guard. He had a gun. Amaru held our hands out.

" _Let us pray."_ he took her hands. He was different. Flashes of his life went by. His name was Terrence.

" _I have seen into your soul, Terrence. Your bosses don't appreciate you. All your coworkers think you're a joke. But you have greatness in you. Now is your chance to show the world._ _Get it done."_

"Thank you...for opening my eyes." his eyes were red. He was connected to Amaru and Xibalba now. He cocks his gun and leaves the room. Gunshots and screams echoed throughout the building. She enjoyed it. Hearing their suffering. We walk out of the room, passed dead bodies, those who were injured had their soul taken. The shots and screaming continued but we walked outside as she got the restraints off our wrists. We walked past the gates. There was a man in all black. 'Brasa'.

"Is it really you?" she didn't say anything. Just gave him a look.

"It is you."

" _Let us begin. Shall we?"_ Brasa opened the car door for her. She sat and waited for Brasa to start the car. We drove away with shots and screams echoing from the building. If Amaru would let me I would cry. She made me kill, she used me to kill. I saw into their souls, I saw their lives.

Brasa continued to drive for 2 hours, not a single word was uttered. Amaru invaded my memories, my childhood, all the church sessions, my mom's death, dad selling his wedding ring to by that stupid R.V, meeting Richie and Seth, the Titty Twister, Scott becoming a Culebra, killing dad, Seth and his needles, Rafa, Santánico, the Blood well. Every single moment of my life, Amaru saw it. I saw glimpses of her memories too. Amaru ruling Xibalba, Brasa entering Xibalba and becoming entranced but Amaru, Amaru choosing a little Culebra girl as her servant, the girl bathing her in a river of blood, Culebras escaping Xibalba to the first realm, Amaru trusting the girl then being betrayed. The car stops. We are in an old abandoned town in front of a church. Brasa opens the car door and help us out. We enter the church, there are demons and another goddess standing in the middle. All there names, I know them. Calavera, Olmeca, El Caporal, and the Goddess Itzpapalotl or Itzpa. We stand there and watch as the kneel except for Itzpa and Brasa who instead bow their heads in respect.

"My Queen, it is an honour to once again be in your presence." they all chant together. Amaru was please though she wouldn't show it. We look at Itzpa.

" _Itzpa, it's been to long. You're a true daughter of Xibalba."_

"Thank you. I have been working hard for your return. I have Culebras who wish to serve Xibalba. In the months to come they will grow." Amaru says nothing. We look at each one. Then Brasa.

" _The ones who betrayed me. Where are they?"_

"They call themselves the nine lords."

" _The nine lords. And who is the Queen they bow too? Who is the fake queen?"_

"The Culebras believe it to be a Culebra called Santáico Pandemonium."

"Santáico." just the name angered me.

" _This girl. She knows this fake queen. Everything must get in order. All of you will play a very important part for what's to come."_

"Yes, our queen."

" _Brasa, you know what to do."_ we turn and leave. It was Amaru and me now. She stands in front of a mirror, it was me but i didn't recognize myself. Hatred, vengeance, it all resonated from my body but not me. The church doors opened, they left. Brasa came in.

" _This body is weak. I can't stand this look she has."_

"I like the way I look."

" _Get me clothes. Don't take long."_ Brasa bows and leaves.

" _Now, Kate, I can feel your strength but I can also feel your hatred. Oh, such sweet hatred. We will be together for months, get comfy. We shall see out our hatred together."_

"I will never stop. You made me kill." if only I knew it would take 5 months before her plan even began. And involving everyone I cared for.


	3. Chapter 3

Italics is Amaru

For the past 5 months I have been trapped as a back seat driver to my own body. Every thought, conversation, action, everything the Amaru has done. I know the extent of her powers. Soul Extraction is the worse. She uses my body to kill. Through physical contact, Amaru is able to "taste" and individuals' soul. While she is actively using this power, the victim's body enters a desiccated state, ours and the victim's eyes turn red. Amaru is also able to accelerate healing soon after extracting her victims souls, which heals me. Controlling a person their thoughts and actions, watching through others eyes. Amaru isn't able to completely control me, I've been able to take control back every once in awhile, which annoyed Amaru to no end. Having Amaru inside me took a toll on my body causing changes. My hair is no longer a chocolate brown but instead a Sangre red. Every twitch or repeated action of hers echoes throughout my bones. We were in the church alone, when Brasa came in.

" _Where is my amulet? Do you have it?"_ Amaru told Brasa not to came back to the church until he had the amulet.

"No. But we have located it, my Queen. It is in a safe of the Gecko brothers."

"Seth. Richie. They will stop you." I tell her.

" _The girl, Kate, she knows them. I can feel her hate. But she believes they will stop me. Send Calavera. The plan begins now."_ Brasa nods and leaves.

" _We have been together for months, you no it is pointless to fight me."_

"I've broken through before. I will always fight."

" _Once I reclaim my amulet, fighting me will be futile. Just watch us we get our revenge."_ We sit in silence, waiting for anything. Then after hours of waiting it happens. Calavera was calling to Amaru, to watch, it was time. Amaru opens the connection and we watch through Calavera's eyes as he watches through another. It was Seth and Richie. They knew the person was being controlled.

"That's you in there, you sneaky weasel? Guess you don't know a long con when you see one."

"You played a game to expose me."

Ding-ding-ding. Level up."

"You're too late. We have what we came for. So these are the legendary brothers who think they can defeat the Underworld."

"We're the ones holding the guns, pal." they point the gun at the person. They haven't changed one bit.

"Like all thieves, what you think is valuable...is merely worthless."

"Then why steal from us? And try to kill Venganza? You didn't need to do all that to get to my stash." Richard spoke for the first time. Nothing was said.

"Answer the question." Seth said and I thought back to the hotel and the heroine.

 _"_ _Go back to your needles, Mr. Gecko. You may not be a snake, but you have your own venom."_ Amaru made Calavera make the person use my memory. I watch as recognition of the sentence hits Seth.

"What did you say to me?" He remembers. Amaru pulls out of the connection.

 _"_ _You shouldn't feel hope. They killed you, left you to rot in the desert. They won't be able to save you. We are one."_ I say nothing. I would only repeating what I've already said. Then a pulse of power hit. Calavera had the amulet. Amaru was pleased. Once she has the amulet her powers would get stronger. Moments later and a shock blast us. Calavera was dead. Amaru was anything but angry. See didn't care that a Xn demon was killed, she was going to get her amulet. As the sun rises, Brasa returns with six urs filled with the ashes of the lords. Amaru had already set Brasa to collect the other two lords remains. She had eight and needed only Vanganza's. Amaru had Brasa drive us to Calavera's camp. Two hours of her annoyed irritation and we finally reach it. Brasa open the door and left to collect the amulet. _"I'm almost there, once I have my amulet I'll be more powerful and you, Kate, will be weaker."_ we walk inside the walls of skulls. Brasa had the amulet, it was sky blue.

"It's beautiful."

 _"_ _Bring it to me. It's been too long."_ Amaru grabs it and place it around our neck. The power the courses through the blood in our veins is overwhelming to me and pleasing to her. She might have even smiled for a second.

"It's transcendent. Like you." Brasa complemented and looked at us. Amaru didn't like that.

 _"_ _Are you staring at me? I didn't think so."_ Brasa looked away and knelt down. We walked back towards the car and Brasa opened it. I don't understand why he was so loyal to her.


End file.
